Don't Go
by OblivionIsAtHand
Summary: SoJ Spoiler Alert! Klavier has always had a crush on Ema, but he never knew how to express it. When he finds out she's moving to Khura'in, he makes one last plea for her not to go through with it. Done for the PW kmeme. (Unrequited Klavier/Ema, implied Nahyuta/Ema)


Klavier Gavin could not fathom the news he received earlier. Detective Ema Skye, whom he had a crush on for the three years was permanently moving away to Khura'in. An isolated city-state with a devoutly religious population, who favored faith over technology. And yet, apparently, science girl picked the foreign monk over him, a rock star.

Granted, she didn't exactly know she had that choice. Their relationship, shaky as it was, had never been anything other than professional. That is, if one disregarded his teasing and her contemptuous remarks. He'd admit he really did give the poor detective a hard time, but that was only because he didn't know how else to get her attention.

He approaches her as she cleans out her desk at the crime lab. He's leaning at the door frame, she doesn't appear to notice him. It'd been at least a year since he last saw her. She is just as beautiful as he remembers—No, more so. She has a glow to her that was certainly not present before. He'd heard she'd finally achieved her dream job, he'd meant to personally congratulate her, but alas life got in the way. Still, his heart clenches wondering how much of that glow pertains to that Khura'inist prosecutor monk he so hears about. What was it Blackquill called him? Prosecutor Sad Monk? Klavier internally chuckles at the thought, relaxing a bit. He smiles and clears his throat.

" _Fräulein_ detective."

She looks up from her desk's drawer, slightly surprised to see him there. "Oh, hi, prosecutor Gavin." She says warmly. It feels almost alien to _not_ be greeted with a cold gaze and contempt in her voice. "What brings you here?"

"I'd heard you'd finally been promoted to the forensics department, I'd been meaning to personally congratulate you. But it appears I missed the cue."

"That, you have! As you can see, I'm moving out," she says lightheartedly, smiling, "I'll still be working in forensics though, so I guess it still applies."

"I'm glad to hear that, _Fräulein_."

There's a short silence, as Ema carries on placing her equipment in two cardboard boxes. She's the one to break it. "So, is that why you came here?"

He drops his gaze, still smiling. "No…"

She looks at him with genuine curiosity, still packing. "Oh?"

He takes a deep breath, and walks toward her desk. "I've… heard you're moving…" He starts fiddling with one of the pens. "to Khura'in."

"Yeah, so?"

He hesitates, aware he has her attention. He looks away. "Is this… really a good idea?"

"Excuse me?" Her face contorts in confusion.

"Do you think you'll really be happy there?" He says, meeting her gaze.

"I… don't see how that's any of your business?" She stops gathering her supply of fingerprint powder briefly, the familiar contempt starting to creep back into her expression.

"Well, it's a deeply religious nation, _ja_? I've never been there myself, but I hear it's not the most technologically advanced place. I have a hard time imagining how you could thrive there."

"Well, Khura'in is currently going through a complete reform of its legal system. If I can help with that, I will. And I am." Ema explains as she starts carefully packing the fingerprint powder containers. He's spinning the pen through his fingers.

"But still, considering how they hold faith above science. Or even just how small the city is. Do you think you could give up LA for it?"

"Did you really just come here to question my life choices?" She says as she gathers the luminol bottles, clearly annoyed.

"I'm asking because whether or not you believe it, I… care a-about you. Also, this guy you're seeing, _Herr_ Sad— Sah—"

"Sahdmadhi. So _that's_ what this is about?" She rolls her eyes, then mutters " _How you even know about that?"_

"Yes! Ema, I… you've only known him for a few weeks!"

"Hmph…. Again, I fail to see how any of this is your business." Gone are any traces of the warmth in her features, there's only annoyance now. He drops the pen, sighs in frustration.

"I… I suppose it's not. But just think about it for second—"

"You think I haven't already?" She halts her packing, a scowl on her countenance. She meets his eyes fiercely. Klavier's features soften.

" _Bitte_ , do so again. Reconsider... Please."

"And why would I do that?" Ema crosses her arms. Her eyes don't waver. He's the one to break eye contact, angling his body slightly.

"Because I don't want you to go." He blurts out. Had it been anyone else, he might've taken a more assertive approach. But Klavier finds himself unable to close their distance. He knows it wouldn't help his chances. Instead, he just meets her gaze again, finding it not any less intense.

"Oh really?" The sarcasm in her voice is obvious. "And why is that?"

He looks down at her table and notices a bag of Snackoos. Then sees her scowl again. She's staring him down. She's not reaching for her treats. Klavier holds her gaze a little longer, then sighs in defeat, dropping his eyes to the floor.

"Never mind."

He purses his lips and heads for the door. "Oh, and _alles gute_ on your new job."

As he walks out he can hear her resuming her packing.

* * *

 **A/N:** Done for the kink meme. Prompt was as follows:

 _"I ship Emahyuta, but I can totally see Klavier having a genuine crush on Ema that he didn't know how to express. So when he finds out she's gonna run off to Khura'in with a fairytale prince (AKA Prosecutor Sahdmadhi), he makes one last plea for her to not do it. Points out she loves the modern world and big city, she's only known Nahyuta a few weeks, etc._

 _Up to anon how it ends. Just give me angst."_

Hopefully I've kept them in-character. Never thought I'd bother writing anything under T, but that was fun. That, and the world does need more Skyemadhi. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
